1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of instructing a group of students. More particularly, the method involves engaging three pairs of a group of students in the same self-directed, computer-assisted course of study, and assembling the pairs of students together into a group for preparation of a group project, the group again separating into pairs of students to work on segments of the group project. A presentation of the group project is given after the students reassemble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several competencies have been suggested by the U.S. Department of Labor in its SCANS (Secretary's Commission on Achieving Necessary Skills) Report for America 2000, published in June, 1991, for addition to school curriculums. The competencies include resources (allocates time, money, materials, space and human resources), interpersonal skills (participates as a member of a team, teaching others new skills, serves clients and customers, exercises leadership, negotiates and works with diversity), information (acquires and evaluates information, organizes and maintains information, interprets and communicates information, and uses computers to process information) , systems (understands systems, monitors and corrects performance, and improves or designs systems) and technology (selects technology, applies technology to tasks, and maintains and troubleshoots equipment).
In addition, the SCANS Report suggested the addition to school curriculums of a three-part foundation of skills and personal qualities. The three-part foundation includes basic skills, such as reading, writing, arithmetic and mathematics, speaking and listening, thinking skills, such as creative thinking, decision making, problem solving, seeing things in the mind's eye, knowing how to learn and reasoning, and personal qualities, such as responsibility, self-esteem, sociability, self-management and integrity and honesty.
Prior art educational devices do not provide a suitable means for incorporating the competencies, skills and personal qualities as recommended by the SCANS Report. In addition, prior art methods of educating are not suitable for incorporating these recommendations. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of instruction incorporating the recommendations of the SCANS Report, and a system used in implementing the method.